Supernatural Ficlets and OneShots
by Pixie611
Summary: This is the start of a collection of ficlets and oneshots of Supernatural. Some will be just little ones that show the characters being goofy, others will be fluffy, and a few may be full on lemony-goodness :D Rated M to be safe... But most of it will be rated T ... I'll write in big BOLD caps Rated M if there and actual M chapter :D
1. Milk

**Milk**

**This is the start of a collection of ficlets and oneshots of Supernatural.  
Some will be just little ones that show the characters being goofy, others will be fluffy, and a few may be full on lemony-goodness :D**

**Summary: Cas get's back after buying some milk.**

"Cas, dude, you were only supposed to go buy one carton of milk. What did you decide one wasn't enough? Had to buy a cow's worth?" Dean looked up at the crates stacked 3 high on the table of their motel in Texas, each contained 12 cartons of milk. Therefore they had 36 cartons, "Or did you want to help at the homeless shelter and donate some milk?" He smirked at the angel, who was standing on the other side of the table, his bewildered face half visible over the pile of milk.  
"You said get some milk. You didn't specify the amount. I used the money from your card to buy it. Like you told me." Cas spoke slowly as if weighing his words as he spoke. He reached up, took the top crate down and set it onto the part of the table that wasn't piled with more milk, he opened the crate and took a carton offering Dean one, Dean declined, and opened his own, draining about a quarter of the carton before resting it on top of another carton of milk.  
Cas smiled, a smile that you only smiled when you had a private joke. Dean looked at the angel,  
"What are you smirking at?" He asked, surprised, Cas rarely smiled on his own.  
Castiel's smile widened,  
"All in all it came to about $400" he said and flashed away.

"MOTHERFUCKING ANGEL OF THE FUCKING ALMIGHTY GOD OF SOME CRAP. I THOUGHT ANGELS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD, NOT FUCKING RUN UP YOUR FUCKING CARD" Dean roared and kicked the decorative wall the partitioned the living room and kitchen/dining room. The wall dented.  
"Jeez Dean, what's got you jack up?" Sam emerged from their shared bed room. Dean glanced at his brother, then the dent in the wall, suddenly regretting his short rage, they'd have to pay for the damage, another $100 on top of the $150 a night.  
"Cas is a son of a bitch." Dean commented. Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother,  
"Isn't that your favourite insult for Cas?" He said amused, "What's he actually done?" Sam asked, trying not laugh at the rage on his older siblings face.  
"The son of a bitch ran $400 on my card." Dean said, his voice sulky, "And all he brought was 36 cartons of milk." He snatched the carton of milk Cas had already started drinking and drained it.  
Sam laughed, "Dean, you've got about 50 other card with about $1000 on each, what's your problem?" He laughed harder at his brother stupidity.  
"You back to your books, nerd" Dean sulked, opening another carton of milk sipping some whilst slouching to the cupboard to get a donut.


	2. BroHug

**Okay Hai :D  
There are a few things that need to be said about this mini story…**

**I wrote this one my phone.. And the punctuation on my phone is so shit that it's go the speech marks mixed up.. So they'll be shit…**

**This is perhaps the worst makeout scene I've ever written.. The beginning was alright…. But the last bits were shit…. **

**It is really short….. I know.. But it is just a ficlet.. And It was just a make-up bromance thing….**

**I haven't watched all the episodes… Im kinda very behind.. Seen bits of S4, 5 and 6 and all of S1 and 2… So both characters might be a bit OOC .. Sorry . **

**Bro-Hug**

**Summary: Dean tells Cas the God isn't a nice guy and Cas gets in a huff and doesn't show for a few days.. After Sam has a little moan about being rude, Dean calls on Cas to apologise. **

"Cas," Dean sat on the floor, leant against the wall to the left of the motel door, staring into the rain that fell beyond the porch. "I know I fucked up." He continued talking to the air,"I know you can hear me, Cas, you son of a bitch. I'm sorry for what I said about the 'big guy.'" Dean let his head drop back and lean against the wall and he closed his eyes, " You know," he said, "I can understand where you're coming from. Back when I was a kid, anyone rude about my dad, I beat the crap out of them." Dean drew his legs closer to his chest, "When I said that Mr. Almighty wasn't the guy you worshipped him for. I meant it, but not because I'm a jerk. Well, I am a jerk, but that's not why I said it." He opened his eyes and stared off into the rain again, "I said it 'cause that's what I think. To me he ain't the nicest of guys, he let Ash die, and mom, and dad, and Sammy once." He closed his eyes again, pushing his sleeves further up his arms. " And all these fucking angels keep appearing tellin' me I gotta do gods will. Save the world from Satan. But god ain't never been nice to me, never done anything for me, always left me to dig at the dirt. Try and save my own ass, and loosing everyone I give a crap about in the process." He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on top. "So when I said he wasn't the guy you though he was. I meant it. 'Cause the guys not nice to the ones he wants to use and he doesn't do crap for the guys that help his sorry ass." Dean slumped, releasing his arms, hands and legs and again let his head drop back against the wall. "But if it upset you, then I'm sorry. I don't think I could bare losing you, not after you became part of my family. So Cas if you come on down we can hug this out like the brothers we are and pretend it never happened."  
Too his left the was a movement. Dean turn his head, sat up against the wall with one leg bent up and one straight, wearing his sandy brown trench coat, was Castiel. He wasn't looking at Dean, but he spoke any way, just loud enough to be heard over the downpour,  
"You have become a part of my family, as much as I yours. And although what you said about the Almighty was wrong, I can understand your motives. So I guess I forgive you." Cas looked at Dean, "Being with you and Sam these past months, its shown me that I need people. I don't think I could live without you two."  
Dean pushed himself off the ground and stood in front of the angel, holding out a hand to pull him up. Cas took his hand and stood up being pulled into tight bro-hug.  
"Kiss me, Cas." Dean mumbled after a few minutes, "Kiss me in the rain." Castiel pulled back a little he frowned,  
"Dean?" He asked.  
"You heard me, Cas." Dean said, "Kiss me in the rain." He broke the embrace and walked out into the downpour, turning to look at the angel. He opened his arm, "Come out, Cas. Think of it as a kiss and make up."  
A moment later Cas was in front of Dean.  
"I've never… I've not…" Cas stammered. Dean smiled,  
"Have you never kissed anyone Cas?" He asked. Castiel looked at the floor.  
Dean stepped closer to the angel and lifted his face with a finger under his chin.  
"It's alright." He whispered, "Just follow my lead." He pushed his lips onto the angel, stepping a leg between his legs and leaning in, gripping Castiel's arm. The angel mirrored his movements. Dean opened his mouth a little, waiting for Cas to do the same. As he copied Dean claimed the angel's mouth, thrusting his tongue in running it over the older mans teeth.  
Castiel wrapped an arm under Dean's arm, trailing his fingers down his spine. Dean shivered and pressed himself closer to the angel wrapping an arm around his neck.

Around them the rain still poured, soaking both men, water ran down both their faces and dripped on their clothes.

After many minutes, Dean and Castiel pulled apart. They leant forehead-to-forehead, Cas smiled,

"Well, this could make things sufficiently awkward." He commented, amused. Dean threaded his fingers through Castiel's and held both their hands up to the sky. He turned his face to look at the way the lamp light reflected off of the men's rain soaked interlocked hands. He smiled.

"I think the most awkward thing about it will be telling Sam." Dean murmured. Castiel smiled and turn to face Dean again, who turn to face Cas.

Castiel pushed his lip to Dean's lightly before pulling away. He pulled away and gently pulled away from Dean's embrace, smiling widely.

"Call me when you have." He said and flashed himself away.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch." Dean roared and raced to the motel door, to get out of the rain.


	3. Pray

**Pray**

**Dean and Cas pray, they have.. feelings.  
Destiel Warning**

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." Cas sank to his knees in a field not far from the city where himself and the Winchester's were working a case. "I broke the rules, I sinned in the highest. And I will forever try and repent my mistake." he prayed to his father.  
"What mistake could you have possibly made Castiel?"  
"Our task all those millennia ago, was to watch your creations, and never interact. Then little over a year ago, I was given a task, a mission, if you will. Watch over the human vessel, for Michael." Castiel picked one of the poppies that was growing in the field where he knelt. He twirled it in his fingers as he spoke, "The task seemed easy enough," he said,  
"But you believe you have failed, my son?"  
"That is not where my failure lies. Dean Winchester, is still very much alive." he stared into the centre of the flower.  
"Then, where have you failed me?"  
"Is it a sin to fall in love, father?" Cas muttered.  
"A sin to fulfil your core purpose? Not at all Castiel."  
"What if the person you'd fallen in love with wasn't a person you should love?" He asked.  
"There isn't any human on this earth that does not deserve love."  
"What if the bible says it isn't right?" He plucked a petal from the flower and let the breeze carry it a few meters across the grass. "'Man shall not lie with man, as he lies with his woman.'"  
"Castiel, I did not write the bible. What it says is what people have interpreted from my prophets."  
"But what if you still feel it is a sin?" He plucked a few more petals.  
"All the more reason to act upon it. Love is your purpose, Castiel."  
"But Father, it hurts. The person doesn't feel the same way. It hurts to know he- they're there, and they don't know, and will never return the emotions." More petals.  
"That is love, son. Tell him what is in your heart, you my be surprised at the response."  
"It feels a sin to think the words, I cannot speak them to, father." The flower run out of petals.  
"Speak them to me. Tell me of your love. Begin to fulfil your purpose."  
"I- I- I- I can't." He twinned his fingers in the grass.  
"You can."  
Cas laid back in the grass and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of poppies and mud. Smiling he said, slowly and clearly, "I love Dean Winchester."

***

Dean perched on the end of his motel bed, an unopened bottle of beer in his hands. Cas was out doing 'angel stuff' and Sam was off having some 'man time,' leaving Dean in the motel alone. He closed his eyes,  
"Alright big man, you know I don't often do this. But I can't pray to who I normally do, can I?" He cracked open the bottle with the bottle opener that he'd left on the bed. "I have a problem with someone and I haven't got a clue what to do. I can't talk to Sammy, and Cas it would just be... Awkward and really problematic." He took a gulp from the bottle, "So, I thought its easier just to talk to the man in the sky. Ya know, the guy that put us all here and then threw in all of crazy for me to handle. No awkwardness though, yeah."  
He down half the beer, "So, my problem... I s'pose I should do it the conventional way." Dean tucked the bottle in between his legs and put his hands together.  
"Dear God, I've got a feeling I've never had before. And I think it might be love, but I swore when I left the Pit I'd never care about anything anymore. I get this feeling every time he- they look at me, every word they speak. And I don't even know what the hell to do. I s'pose the objective of this praying-thingy is I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be in love with, and I don't know what to do. Amen?" He downed the rest of his beer.  
As if someone had open a window in a storm, a huge gust of wind swept through the room flicking open the bible that Sam had left on the table after doing research for their case.  
Dean pushed himself off the bed and walk across the room to the table, placing the empty beer bottle on a clear space. It had landed open on a page in 'John.' He picked up the book and scanned the page, all the text seemed tiny, to small to even read, apart from one line,  
'And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free.'  
Dean said it aloud a few times, trying to make sense of it. He knew that if he couldn't work it out, he wouldn't be able to ask Cas or Sam.  
"The truth? What truth? And this truth will set me free? What truth? Free of what?" He snapped the bible shut, and tossed it on the chair.  
He walked over to Sam's bed and pulled out the laptop, and googled a bible translator-type-thing. When he entered the verse it gave him a simple response,  
'Say what the truth is, and it will set you free/make you happier'  
Dean shut the screen, "So I have to say what this is about and it'll make me feel better?" He said to himself aloud. He put the laptop away and laid back on his brothers bed, he stretched his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes,  
"If its the only way to do this, then I s'pose, I am in love with Castiel."

***

"I love Dean Winchester."  
Cas open his eyes and smiled, saying it aloud wasn't as hard as he thought it'd be. He sat up and then moved to a kneel.  
"Father, you have once again shown me my true path, and allowed me to work out how I am to proceed. For this, again, I give thanks. Thank you, amen."  
"Cloud your eyes, should you must. But your brain must remain ever unfogged, if it is to see your path."  
Castiel stood up, let the rest of the flower flutter away in the breeze and flashed back to the motel.

***

"If its the only way to do this, then I s'pose, I am in love with Castiel." Dean breathed heavily, his eyes still closed, it was strange, he half expected to feel different now he'd said his feeling aloud, but the reality of his predicament seemed almost all to clear, and as though they were outlined in bright lights, engraved in his brain.  
Castiel cleared his throat quietly,  
"Uh, Dean?"  
Dean opened his eyes and sat up quickly.  
"Damn, Cas! How long have you been standing there!?" He almost shouted. Cas rubbed the back of his head,  
"The best part of about 15 seconds." Dean looked at the floor and sighed a little,  
"So you heard..?" He asked. Cas sat on the other bed, facing Dean,  
"Yes, Dean. I heard your... confession." Dean swore under his breath.  
"I suppose, there's no real denial to try and give then." Castiel smiled, uncertainly.  
"I suppose not. But there is something I need to say, as, I suppose, and extension of what you said." Dean looked up, confused. "I came back to talk to you about a problem I have, and you are, quite possibly, the only person I can really ask."  
"Go on." Dean pushed.  
"I went to a field today, because it was a peaceful place I could go and think. But when thinking failed, I turned to asking my father, and he gave me the answers I think I needed." Cas continued.  
"Yes?" Dean prompted.  
"I told him about a problem I had. A problem with how I felt in here," he put his hand on his heart, "And my father told me to speak my problem aloud, and let it help me, and give me strength to fix the problem."  
"And the problem?" Dean pressed.  
Cas flashed so he was knelt in front of Dean, hands resting on the mans knees.  
"Dean Winchester, I cannot help but share your love. I think perhaps, if I do not tell you now how I feel, I will explode. I love you." Dean put his hand atop the angels',  
"I can't help but return how you feel. Its like a pain burning through me, worse than anything I've ever experienced, worse than Hell. If I hadn't said it today, I think I might have exploded with you. I can't help it, as weak as such emotion makes me feel, I love you to."


	4. The Final Episode

_**Summary: Deans dead, Sam's dead, and its the final episode. Castiel writes Dean a letter talking about his thoughts on the situation.  
**__**S'pose its kinda Destiel, but more bromance than romance (:  
Enjoy, read, review, give me your thoughts/feelings and other stuff (:  
Have a nice day (: xx**_

So here we are my friend, the final episode. Oh the memories we have. It's been what? Nearly 4 seasons now? I suppose its kind of too late now, to tell you about mediocre things, like my earlier life, what earth used to look lke, the feeling you human used to induce in me with your beautiful, shambled lives. I guess the time for such stories has passed.  
I'm sorry I couldn't save you my friend. This time, I think you're dead for good. I know you have a habit of finding a way to come back, I have a feeling that it wont be this time.  
You used to say that death was the only thing that was coming for you, and you'd die with a gun in your hand. I can, and could always tell you, that both were untrue. You died with a glass of whiskey in your left hand and my hand in the other. It was your choice, death never came for you, you met him with welcome arms and a smirk on your damn face.  
Even in death, nothing phased you, nothing make you sad, not on the outside. That was one of the most beautiful things about you I suppose, and about humans in general. You all go through life, and things hurt you, you get knocked down, you're teased and beaten, and you're constantly told you can't do 'this' and you can't do 'that,' and you humans take it in your stride you keep going, walking, and walking, because that how you survive, like an own personal war.  
I have one final thing to ask of you, you once before visited where you go when your mortal day come to an end, you know what comes next. Go there, find your mum, find your dad, find Sammy, find Ellen, and Jo, and Bobby, and Ash, and you hold on to them, you hold on tight. You deserve that much, you deserve happiness, for once. You deserve never-ending happiness, hope and compassion, because you showed it to me when I needed it the most.  
You rescued me in more ways than one Dean, it'd be selfish of me not to thank you. So I thank you, for my freedom, for opening my eyes, for sowing me that things didn't have to be regimented and consistent and most of all you showed me what love was, you were like family to me from the moment I pulled your from Hell. And knowing the love and belonging of a family, be it dysfunctional and wayward, changed me and made me a better person, both in my servitude to my father and the protection of the people your fought so hard to protect.  
Enjoy heaven, Dean. I know you never thought you'd get there but I assure you it is where you belong.  
Life without you, brother, will be uneventful and less interesting.  
The final episode, lets make your funeral a beautiful one. It doesn't equate to what yore worth. But its the best we can do.  
I'll remember you,  
Cas


	5. My Heart Is So Full Of Ghosts

I'll hold you when you're sad,  
And then I'll cry myself to sleep,  
I know you'll never stay the night with me,  
I know you'll never care enough to stay.

It not like I even feel a thing for you,  
I don't have a heart,  
I s'pose Hell and Purgatory,  
Ripped it from my chest.

I'm going to tell you the truth,  
What I should've said from the beginning,  
My heart is so full of ghosts,  
I'm not sure if it can love.

I love and lost too many times,  
I'm not sure if I can add a another loss.  
I think I loved you from the beginning.  
I think its always been in my heart.

You told me once that you stayed one step ahead,  
Just to protect me.  
I'm trying to protect myself.  
I'm not sure if I can handle you leaving me every night.

If I chose to love you,  
You'd have to stay every night,  
And hold me together,  
Touch the pain away.

My heart is filled with ghosts,  
I'm not sure if it can love.  
But you have a small place in my heart,  
That even death cannot replace.

**Random Poem-thingy I wrote about Destiel :3**


	6. Hello Stranger Part 1

**What if Castiel didn't come back after Goodbye Stranger?  
Yess I know he's coming back.. But what if he didnt!? XD**

Dear Dean,  
It's been so long that I doubt you'll even remember my name. Its been so long now that I doubt You even remember the time we had together. I suppose its easy to forget someone when they were in you life for a mere few years before disappearing. You'd have every right to have forgotten me. I's been so long since I even said goodbye.  
I guess I'm writing to you to ask you if there's still a place for me in your life. I thought I could live without you. I thought I could protect you and protect this tablet on my own. It seemed I was wrong. It's taken me almost 25 years to realise it.  
I can accept you as being nearly 60, old and grey. You're magnificence wasn't just your looks. If you have not lost your old self, you will ever be the beautiful, timeless man I loved.  
Is there still room for me? Have I lost my place? I can't live without you, Dean, it took me too long to realise it, don't make it any longer. You saved me in every way. Don't leave me like I left you.  
Cas …


	7. Hello Stranger Part 2

Cas,  
I'm struggling to find words. In a few months time I'll be celebrating my 59th birthday. Its been 25 long years.

At first I prayed to you every day, I hoped you'd come back. I was used to you leaving for weeks on end, so I didn't mind so much that you were gone. Sure I missed you, like crazy, for a while.

And then I realised you weren't coming back. You weren't answering my prayers, you didn't come when we did a summoning ritual. It hurt man. You dropped me, just like that. So I threw myself into hunting, I was nice as pie. I became the person you always were. Sammy thought I was ill, I wasn't the nice one growing up.

Thinking about it now, I don't understand why it had any impact on me. Everyone I ever got close to growing up, died. So you leaving was like you had died in my eyes. One more death, why did I have such a different reaction to loosing you ? I spent 6 years trying to think of why.

It was because I loved you. I don't know if it was romantic love or the kinda love you feel for a brother, maybe it was both, in an un-creepy way. But I loved you and you left me. I don't care if it was to protect me, or to protect yourself. You knew me. I fought off the damn apocalypse, I spent 40 years in Hell, and a year in Purgatory. I can take most things.

I think you ran away because you were scared of how you felt. You're an angel, you serve and love God unconditionally, that's it. So you started loving me, Sam and even Bobby before he died, and I think that terrified you. Your connection to me, broke a 'spell' made by an angel. That's terrifying.

I loved you, Cas. _Loved_. I spent 15 years waiting for you. That's more than half the time you've been gone. I spent 15 years thinking you'd come back. I stopped drinking, stopped hunting, after a while, I stopped going to strip clubs, I didn't talk to Sam for a while. I cut myself off from everyone and everything. Because I hoped it would bring you back. And then after 15 long years, I come to the realisation you were never coming back. And I had to start living my life. I had to forget about you.

I couldn't. You were always that niggling thought at the back of my head. The person I brought up when something reminded me of you, ' I watched Buffy the other day.' 'Oh really, I knew an angel. He left.' People were sick of hearing it. But slowly I started to remember you as an acquaintance. Not someone I loved, not someone I considered family, not someone who saved my life more than once, not someone who kept me sane through the hard times. Just the angel guy I knew.

That said, there's still an angel shaped hole in my heart. There's always the person I turn to and smirk at when I make a funny, and I remember that you're not there. There's always that part of me that wants my 'brother' back.

So it will probably kill me to see you again. But I'm not willing to try and forget you all over again.

You can come back, Cas.

I miss you like crazy man.  
Dean.


	8. Soul Mates

"What do you know about soul mates?" Castiel asked Dean walking in the room casually. Dean took his feet off of the table and turned to look at Castiel, his eyebrows raised?

"Of what?" he asked, thinking he'd misheard. Cas walked around the table and sat opposite Dean resting his legs on the table, much like Dean had been doing seconds before.

"Soul mates. They're less Christian lore, and more Greek. " he said rearranging his coat so it didn't slip off of his legs and make them cold; Sam was the only one who knew how to switch on the heating in the 'Batcave' and he was out looking for Garth who hadn't made contact in a few weeks, so Dean and Cas had to cope with the low draught that streamed through the main control rooms.

"Uh, not much." Dean said turning around and looking at Cas confused, he leant back in his chair, "All I know is there is supposed to be someone out there for everyone. Isn't that it really?" Cas laughed quietly,

"Its a bit more than that."He said almost mocking Dean, but in a less insulting tone. "Do you want me to explain it to you?" He asked.

Dean put his feet back on the table, settling into a more comfortable position. "I doubt you'd leave me alone even if I said no." he said, "So go on then."

Cas took his feet of the table and leant his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands. "In theory, all our souls are connected, to another persons. And that person is the perfect match of you -"

"Cas, why are you explaining this to me?" Dean interrupted.

"I'll tell you at the end." the angel said before continuing. "Anyway, supposedly this person is out there for you, and when you find them they are the perfect match to you. It doesn't always have to be a romantic attachment, it can just be close friends. But it is someone who you'd want to spend a lot of you time with, and probably the rest of your life around." He sat back in his chair. "This point is, I think I've found that person. With the help of the internet."

"Cas, me and Sam told you to stay away from those dating websites. They claim to be your soul mates and that they'll love you forever but they just want you for your good looks." Dean interrupted again.

"No, you explained to me quite thoroughly the problem with _Stacey_ I was on a different website looking up information on what humans have been saying about Angels, and I stumbled upon a website that seemed to be blocked from Sam's ... iPad?" he paused for clarification, "IPad, yes, so I pressed lots of things until it let me on the website, tell Sam I'm sorry if I broke it. And the website was an author called Carver Edlund." Dean swore, "And his books, which its apparent that you know about. As I was going through the website, I found the Discussion board, and there was one that was titled... 'Destiel - Headcanon or Just Plain Canon?' and I read it, I wont tell you what it said but it talked about soul mates and such. I click a few of the links on there, and some of its... strange. But the more I read, not the weird stuff, the more things began to click together."

"I've heard of the weird crap fans of those books write. Just ignore all of it." Dean said, wary of what the angel would say next.

"Castiel stood up and looked down at Dean intensely, looking very much like the powerful, almighty angel he was.

"Dean," he said, his voice low and gravelly. "I think we are soul mates." Dean covered his mouth to suppress the loud, spit projecting laugh that was threatening to escape from his lips.

"Cas, man. Dont believe everything you real, especially on Chuck's website. All the people there are crazy, with a capital C." He leant over and clapped Cas on the shoulder. Cas looked at him confused,

"The people there were incredibly analytical. They took the scenes in the book we shared and read into it. They're very understanding of your problems that stem from an abusive childhood."

Dean spluttered, "Abusive?" he chocked.

"They seem to think that as your dad left you with Sam a lot when you were young and the way you acted around him in early books pointed to the conclusion that he was abusive. I'm not implying anything." Cas explained, his cheeks flushing a little as he realised that he's shocked and upset Dean a little.

"They don't know nothing." Dean mumbled, sliding down in his chair.

"In actual fact, they know quite a bit to be honest." Dean looked up and glared at Cas as he sat down on the edge of the table and looked down at at the man. Cas put his hands up in surrender "Okay, sorry, but either way. What they deduced from our interactions seem logical and plausible."

"Plausible?" Dean asked once again raising an eyebrow and sitting up a little straighter now that they'd gone off the subject of daddy-issues.

"You'd have to read it yourself to understand why its plausible. But I agree with it, and I'm kinda the older and wiser of the two of us. So I'm thinking we should do that thing couples you hiss at in the street do." Cas suggested innocently.

"Kissing?" Dean sounded past surprised. He sounded bewildered, and as Cas looked him in the face, could he detect a hint of 'holy-crap-I'm-out-of-my-depth' in his eyes.

"I s'pose there's only one way to find out if the Destiel.. shippers are right." he said as he slid across the table and leant in.


End file.
